


Happiness is Terrifying

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr Fic Request #20 "You can't be serious." for ForthBeam. These two are my jam. My bread and butter! My peanut butter jelly!





	Happiness is Terrifying

There’s a small part of Beam that would never get used to holding hands. Sure, sometimes he himself initiated it, but then he felt like a pining dumb ass. The feeling of holding Forth’s hand gave him a sense of security, gave him a sense of warmth, and most of all it felt right. _That’s it. _It felt like something he’d been waiting for. Though, whenever it happens there was also this sinking feeling that accompanied the security. _What if, right this second something ripped this happiness away from him? _That’s the confusing part of it all. He was extremely happy. Happier than he had been in his entire life. If he could talk to his 15-year-old self he’d tell him, _“Beam happiness is terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time. Don’t let the fear outweigh the exhilaration.” _****

They made it to their favorite restaurant and even took the same table. Forth wasn’t sure how to talk. He knew something bothered Beam the whole way here. Forth didn’t realize it but something else was going to bother Beam that night. He sat there watching the waitress agonizingly and incessantly flirt with his boyfriend. Forth was a charmer and he was subtly batting away her advances with a firm voice but a soft look. He wasn’t intentionally flirting back but it drove Beam insane. 

“I’m leaving,” Beam stood from the table. He didn’t know how he’d get back to his room. They took the motorcycle tonight. _The bus? Walking? _He didn’t care right now. Forth paid the check and ran after him. He grabbed him by the arm. 

“That was nothing,” Forth told him.

“It’s annoying. I don’t want to choke it down with my food,” Beam snapped. Forth intertwined their fingers. _There it was again. That terrifying but equally happy feeling all wrapped in one. _Beam let Forth take him. When they got to the parking space, Beam pushed Forth against the motorcycle and kissed him. 

“You can’t be serious,” Forth drifted back from the kiss. “Were you even really that mad at me?” 

“No,” Beam admitted. “Just annoyed. Paranoid and suddenly feeling too many emotions at one time, but I also don’t want any of it to shut off, because we know what happens when it does.” 

Forth loved it when he rambled. What he didn’t love was what happened when those emotions shut off. It’s happened three times since they’ve been together. Beam locked himself in the bathroom each time. Once, Forth got him to open the door. The other two times he had to call Pha and Kit to help. Forth squeezed arms around his waist. Beam laid into him for a quick hug. They got on the motorcycle, Beam always happy to be in this position. The safety of laying on Forth’s back made up for _the anxiety_ the motorcycle gave him. Forth smirked as Beam’s hands like a vice just kept tightening around him. _Tight, firm and yet gentle. _Forth suddenly wanted to be in Beam’s bed. Tonight, he’d give that vice grip a test drive. 


End file.
